something you cannot hide
by foxiso
Summary: (I only try to fix some errors when I delete the complete) it's a Simsala Grimm fanfic, Doc Croc and Yoyo are the chosen guardians of the land of Simsala, after the event of "the hare and the hedgehog" story (and episode from the 2nd season), Yoyo learned something that Doc Croc is hiding Simsala Grimm belongs to Greenlight Media


"ah it was such a week" said Yoyo who was sitting near the bar in the tavern of Doc Croc's friend, Albert the Hedgehog, he one week ago bet with the hare that he was faster than the other animals, and he bet his tavern and his dignity but thanks to Doc Croc and Yoyo's plan he won the bet and a waiter, yes the hare said that if he loses he would work for Albert and his wife Ethelle, now Yoyo knew that the time will come to leave for others adventures, but he wanted to know more about Croc's past since Albert knew for so long, longer than Yoyo apparently, so it was an occasion to learn all the little secrets of his partner, as he saw Ethelle coming by he asked "so since when you knew Crocky exactly? he never told me too much about his past, so who was he before I met him?" the hedgehog lady giggled "oh you know him, he prefers staying a book half open to the end than telling the beginning " she answered "I only knew him one year, when Albert asked for my hand, he showed me to him and Croc's gave his blessings, then after he left on a journey and we never heard from him again" Albert walked to them as he listened "well I guess that's when I met him, we've been followed by someone who wanted to destroy us, since we were chosen to be the guardians and everything, one day that someone found us and turned us into liveless toys and banished us out of Simsala" told Yoyo, the hedgehog couple gasped they couldn't believe it "but how did you came back?" asked Ethelle "a magic book helped us" answered Yoyo "that surprised me that Croc didn't use his magic powers to help the both of you" told Albert, Yoyo was surprised by this information "huh? what do you mean by that?" he asked, "what he never told you?" asked the male hedgehog, "no, never" answered the tailess canine, Yoyo was so confused how come his best lizard like friend didn't mentionned such a thing? it would have been a lot easier to solve problems in the first place, but yet he had little clues that Doc Croc had magical abilities like the one time when he turned mother Gothel into a stone statue, or when he tried to put him asleep at the end of an adventure, but Yoyo always thought this was duo that Croc loves to read all kind of books, but yet they followed someone who tried to do magic for the first time and it backfired on him and turning him into a horse, but with Doc Croc it never backfired, so that means that Croc wasn't a stranger in that domain, and his bag it was empty but when you needed something the object was within reach so it had to be magical, something told Yoyo that there was a reason why his friend never told him and he wanted to find out, "but since when does he do magic exactly?" he asked to Albert, "Doc Croc was like you he was chosen from birth to be the guardian so I guess he always had it in him, he was orphan when he was only a baby, his mother died from pain and injuries she endured from a landslide in the forest, he grew up with a mice family until he was ten, a wizard asked him for apprentice and that's when I met him for the first time and since then we became friends" he answered, Yoyo did not believe what he heard "me too I was orphan, I never knew my real parents, all I knew about them is that they left me under a carriage wheel, and that carriage belonged to humans who adopted me" said Yoyo "but that doesn't explain why he never told me, so why? did he do something wrong?" he asked "no, no, no don't worry it's not that it's just that, he is so curious that he wanted to know everything, and one day he wanted to know about evil, why people are turning bad and do mean things to everybody, and more he knew and more he lost his insurance about having powers, he even wanted to give up being a guardian but I think he knew that it was impossible, well that's all I know from that day, so instead he interested himself into medicine, and he became doctor, then scientist,then..." answered Albert but Yoyo cut him off "yeah yeah yeah I got it, he became what he is now", they all giggled from that, "anyway one day the big day came and he was about to leave to accomplish his destiny so the wizard gave him that magic satchel he is carrying now, and then you came back and here we are now" continued Albert "oh, he didn't tell you too much as I hear" answered Yoyo "well you know him, he keeps a lot to himself, he is not the type of confessing everything about him" told Ethelle as she left the bar to prepare meals in the kitchen.  
After having eaten their last meal before leaving and said goodbye to Albert, his wife and the hare, Yoyo and Doc Croc called the magical book and they went on for new adventures, "ppff I can't believe it Yoyo, I mean how could you p..p..ppossibly bet all of our economies on the hare? that was like backstabbing you know" complained the lizard, now Yoyo felt like it was time to bite deeper in the apple "oh yeah? and not telling a most important story part of yourself to your best friend, if that isn't backstabbing!" he said, Doc Croc was surprised by this answer "what are you talking about Yoyo?" he asked, but his blue canine friend didn't aswer and went on with another comment "since you want money, why don't you ask your bag to give you some, or why don't you make some since you're so talented", now the lizard like creature felt that something was going on in Yoyo's head, did he knew something? no of course not, "Yoyo that's n..nonsense" tried Croc but it seems that Yoyo wasn't convince "you know I hope it's not an adventure where we could use an certain hidden talent of yours to get out of troubles in the first place" he said, no doubt Yoyo knew it, Doc Croc now felt uncovered and showed off in the light, oh the feeling of embarrasment and guilt "how do...how do you k..know about that?" asked the striped lizard "Albert and Ethelle told me everything Crocky so don't deny it" informed Yoyo "how could you keep it a secret from me? I thought I was your best friend, I thought since we were guardians there was no secrets for eachother", Croc felt like we were accusing him "listen Yoyo, magic isn't the solution to every p..p..p..problems" tried Croc again "not the solution to every problems, not the...how can you say that? you know how many people you could have helped back then?, you could have helped the John and Joanna getting to the king in time, you could have destroyed the candy witch before she turned you into a bear and tried to eat Hansel, you could have helped the queen turning straw into gold instead of Rumplestiltskin, you could have foiled the wicked queen's spells on Snow White, you could have prevent faithful John turning into stones,you could..." protested Yoyo, but Doc Croc cut him off "ENOUGH!" he yelled, Yoyo calmed down, it wasn't the first time he got mad,but this time it surprised him, Doc Croc calmed down too and continued "and what the people would have learned from their troubles Yoyo huh? you know what they would do? well, I tell you they would have kept me in a cage and made me executing their wishes, like a genie in a bottle or in a lamp, then I wouldn't be a guardian anymore, I would be a slave to man kind, and this is one of the reasons that can push me to become something that I..." he gulped between his lines "something that I f..f..f..fear to become" he said as he hide his face in his hands, Yoyo realized that he had gone to far "what do you mean?" he asked again " I fear to b..b..become evil and to destroy the ones I befriended and hold on so much" he finally answered as he took off his hands off of his face "there are so many reasons for me to lost control and create chaos and pain around me, you see having magic implies so much responsabilities", Yoyo understood what Croc felt "yeah but you can't run away from responsabilities, Crocky, you have to take it, you are the guardian of this land, lots of people are counting on you, of course you're not perfect, you make mistakes too but you mustn't forgot that you're not alone" said Yoyo, Croc laughed a little, for once Yoyo was the wise one, "but look what the others had become, evil witch wanting to eat children, wanting to c..c..curse a kingdom into an eternal sleep, because someone has abused of t..t..t..them" said Croc "yeah but they remembered more those who caused them pain than the others who cared for them" answered Yoyo, the reptile like creature looked at his friend and smiled at him, the tailess canine smiled back "don't worry as long as I'm here, nothing will happen on ya" he answered, then the next moment the journey continued in a peaceful silence until "so can you show me how you make money with magic ?" asked Yoyo smiling sheepishly, Doc Croc frowned "no!" "oh please"pleaded Yoyo "no Yoyo better use magic in case of e..em..emergency" answered the stripped lizard "pretty please with a cherry on top?"the blue jester pleaded again "I said no Yoyo!"


End file.
